Legend of the Wind Hunter
by SlugSLinger
Summary: Join Riku and his comrades as they traverse beautiful landscapes, meet new people, battle fierce monsters and find love on their quest to become the best hunter Pokke Village has to offer! A spin off to roninrider's PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE MONSTER. ON HIATUS.


**Hello everyone! SluSLinger here with another story! This one chronicles the story Riku Raisha, a hunter from Pokke village who stars in roninrider's story **_**PLEASE DON'T FEED THE MONSTER**_**. Also, take note that I will be making up monsters throughout the story so please don't hesitate to send in a monster you want featured in the story. The description should have:**

**Name**

**Height**

**Weight**

**Length**

**Skin color/patterns**

**Physical attacks**

**Elemental attacks**

**Rage mode description(changes in behavior, skin color, attacks)**

**Weak points**

**Habitat**

**Life span**

**Feel free to add anything else but remember I will only take up monsters that actually make sense( Read as: not too overpowered). Enjoy the story!**

Beyond the deep blue sea, the towering mountains, the mysterious ruins from a forgotten age, lies the relatively small village of Pokke nestled between two forests and divided in half by a river where Pin tuna and Guppyfish usually swim in.

Pokke village was located in a piece of flat land near the Perlian mountain range. Pokke village has made many highly skilled and legendary hunters. Morogna, the slayer of three simultaneously attacking black Diablos', Barga, the wielder of a blade made from the very lightning that strikes from the heavens, Liza, the long sword mistress, and Raiden, the God slayer. These four and many others have made legends and amazing tales out of their adventures. And soon, another shall join their ranks…

(Pokke Village, present day.)

For Riku Raisha, it was another boring day. All the available quests in the guild were ranging from one star to three stars. Most of them were gathering quests. Even the only decently challenging quest was a hunting quest for a rampaging Rathalos. Riku sat at his usual seat next to the fire place. In Pokke village, temperatures could drop from 75 degrees Celsius to -40 in an instant and climb back just as fast. Clad in Velociprey mail, he drank another glass of root beer before stealing a glance of his Wyvern Blade 'Fall' which was resting beside him.

He and the sword had gone through much together. From killing their first Blagonga, to their 100th Shogun Ceanator, he imagined that the blood of a hundred monsters have been forever stained into the weapon. In his arsenal were a few other weapons. The Khezu Shock Sword, was one of his favorites. It electrocutes his intended target before he delivers the finishing blow. The Agito, one of his most treasured weapons. It was the very first weapon that he upgraded into a _real_ hunter's weapon. Then there was the Great Demon Hot Rod. A great sword that Riku used to slay a Gravios.

These weapons were all equally powerful and demanded respect. Respect that the male hunter had no shortage of.

The loud 'clunk' of glass against wood startled Riku out of his thoughts. He turned towards the source to find Ayame. Standing at a height of five feet four inches, Ayame was a dedicated worker for the village guild. She was always present when it came to helping the hunters who have just returned from a long-term quest. Riku got to know her when she dropped by to help him when he got back from his first Rathalos kill. She's been a close, personal friend of his.

"Bored Riku?" She asked him. Riku shrugged and took a swig from the offered glass.

"More than you think." He replied as he set the glass down. Ayame sat opposite from him.

"I thought so. I don't see you with that look often."

"What 'look'?"

Ayame giggled and propped both arms on the table. "Oh, you know. The one you always when there's nothing to do."

Riku raised a brow. "Have you been smoking pot?"

"Wha- NO! You idiot, I don't smoke pot!"

"Then, why do you sound so cheerful today?"

The girl grinned. She stood and leaned close.

"Saeko's coming back, isn't she?" Ayame said.

Saeko was a very talented hunter. She was a natural master with the bow. Even the guild master, an old bow user, was impressed with her skills. Aside that, she was gifted with incredible beauty. Possessing a very curvy figure, a rather large chest size, waist length, jet black hair, dark violet eyes, smooth, white skin, the grace of a ballet dancer and the long, toned legs of a model. When Saeko first joined the guild, she was harsh, cold and silent. Unwilling to talk to anyone but the guild master. Something happened between the two hunters that turned Saeko from antisocial to normal. As normal as a hunter's life can get, anyway. However, that story was one for a different time. Right now, Riku was resting his head on the palm of his right hand whilst looking at Ayame with a bored expression, much to her surprise and Riku's amusement.

"You know, I hate it when you've already planned something without me knowing." She said as she stood and made her way to the counter. Riku chuckled as she walked away.

As he took another sip from his drink, the guild doors bursts open to reveal a panting and injured farmer. A bloody axe in his right hand.

"Help! Jaggi are attacking the farms! People are being eaten out there!" He yelled. Almost immediately, all the present hunters shot up and ran out the doors. The man leading them towards the site. Riku rose and ran out whilst shouting to Ayame. "Go get the village doctors! Tell them to go to the farms outside of the village! Go, now!" Riku was a fast runner, even at his age. Within a few moments, he was already joining the leading group of hunters, all of whom were experienced and have killed many monsters. Some of them were even G-rank hunters. Ones who had fought the most vicious and powerful of all monsters and lived to tell the tale.

The first group arrived to a bloodied battlefield. Corpses of human and wyverian littered the ground like rocks. Jaggi, both small and large, were feasting on their flesh until they saw the incoming group of hunters. The group of 15 hunters unsheathed their weapons and charged headlong into a mass of 50 Jaggi.

Riku charged towards a group of seven Jaggi, weapon drawn and eyes burning with revenge for what the Jaggi had done. Two of the monsters jumped towards him, claws and teeth ready to sink into his flesh. They meet their end when Riku's long sword beheaded them in a single swing. The others, noticing this, all charge at the lone hunter. The first three were easily cut down by Riku with a two being slashed open while the third was stabbed through the mouth, and one was disemboweled when it decided to pounce on Riku when said hunter raised his blade and sliced open the poor creature. The last Jaggi, a small juvenile, decided to take its chances and ran from him.

Riku didn't mind. There were many more of those little bastards he could kill.

Riku and the other veterans continued their killing spree after being joined by the other group of hunters, who were vigorously fighting with everything they had.

A roar was heard. The veteran hunters took defensive stances as five Great Jaggi appeared from the nearby forest. Leading 70 more Jaggi juveniles. Riku took point and led the combined group of hunters towards the incoming mass of Jaggi with a loud battle cry.

The two masses clashed and battled with the hunter faction gaining the upper hand. Riku faced off against three Great Jaggis. Two charged headlong towards the young hunter. Riku dodged the first Great Jaggi that jumped at him with a roll before blocking a claw strike from the other with his long sword. He shoved the attacking Jaggi off, just in time to dodge a strike from behind. The two Great Jaggis charged at him again. One jumped up high whilst the other took its chances and tried an attack from below. Riku saw the threat and, in one fluid motion, spun his sword from the ground up clock-wise. Beheading the Jaggi that tried the low attack and severely wounding the other with a large slash to its side. The two bodies of the Great Jaggi skidded on the ground before stopping a good few feet behind Riku. The surviving Great Jaggi stood on shaky hind legs and charged at the young hunter again. Sealing the poor creature's fate. It lunged at Riku as fast as its tired limbs could carry it. The monster took Riku off guard and tackled him from behind. Its teeth and claws digging into his Velociprey Mail. Tearing through the reinforced cloth, steel and Velociprey scales, opening a gash just below his left shoulder and cuts on his arms and abdomen. Riku raised his sword, pointed its sharp edge at the Great Jaggis chest and shoved it in. The blade passed through his armor with relative ease, cutting open a section of his skin in the process, and plunged into the monster's body. Severing its heart and causing massive internal bleeding. With its blood supply cut short, the Great Jaggi dug into Riku as hard as it possibly could before its eyes went blank and its body went limp. Dropping to the ground with a wet thump.

Riku dropped to his knees as he carefully extracted the blade from his body. Though the weapon was intended to be used to kill monsters, it also made a very good tool in killing undesired people.

Whilst he was busy pulling the weapon out from his armor, the third Great Jaggi appeared from behind Riku and charged. Roaring its fury whilst bringing to bear its teeth and claws.

Riku caught sight of the purple beast and quickened his speed in removing the blade.

The Jaggi came closer. Riku pulled faster.

The Jaggi came within ten meters when Riku finally extracted the blade from his armor. He immediately gripped the swords hilt, stood on one knee, facing the Great Jaggi, and raised the blade until it reached eye level. He was going to kill this monster even if he was going down with it. He gripped the weapon hard as his opponent came closer. And closer. He raised the blade over his head and prepared to swing…

Only to see his intended target drop dead as five poison tipped arrows struck its head dead centre. The dead Jaggi flew to one side as Riku snapped his head to he source of the sudden assistance.

Clad in full Narga armor, a beautiful female stood on one knee, holding a level five Prominence Bow in her left hand as she stood fully and ran towards him. Shooting any Jaggi foolish enough to stand in her way. Riku stood and raised his weapon to fend off and kill the Jaggi that tried to attack him.

The two hunters regrouped and stood back-to-back. The female providing ranged support while Riku would take care of any Jaggi that got too close. Jaggi surrounded the duo. Two hunters against at least 40 small Jaggis that looked at them with murderous eyes.

"Welcome back Saeko." Riku said casually.

"In all honesty, I was not expecting such an extravagant welcoming party like this." Saeko said as she loaded three explosive arrows onto her bow.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. Ready?" Riku replied as he raised his blade. Sharp side facing the sky. It was a precursor to one of his sword techniques. One that required focus and strength that would rival that of an elite Guild Knight.

"Always Riku. On your word." Saeko replied.

The Jaggis roared and charged. Saeko began rapidly firing arrows at those that were an imminent threat while Riku stood still. Concentrating every ounce of stamina and strength he could muster into his arms. Saeko continued to thin the incoming mass of Jaggi using explosive tipped and armor piercing arrows. She counted that she had at least killed 15 of the advancing hoard when she heard his whisper three words.

"Wind scythe dome."

Saeko ducked down as Riku swung his weapon in a complete circle when the first wave of attacking Jaggi came close. Eight were cut down by a single swing. The second arrived and were easily cut down as the first. 10 Jaggis were cut in half. The third wave lunged at him. Riku swung again and slaughtered another 10. Finally, the fourth and final wave of Jaggi attacked from all sides. Two Jaggis decided to drop onto the male hunter from above whilst the others attacked the female. All eight were sliced open by Riku in a flash of elementally endowed steel and blood.

Their remains were sent in every direction as Riku and Saeko stood to survey the carnage. The battle was slowly dying down and the Jaggis smart enough to think decided to make a run for it and disappeared into the forest. The hunters roared with pride on their victory. Sure, a few greenhorn rookies got themselves killed, but in the end in was all worth it.

The ground lay scattered with the remains of dead Jaggis. Large and small.

Saeko and Riku joined the group of surviving hunters just as the Enforcers arrived. Enforcers, or Guild knights, are basically the law enforcement of a village. Each village has at least one Guild Knight station manned by a total of 250 or more Knights. These guys oversee any punishments for crimes committed by hunters and handle anything that posses a threat to the village. They also ensure the security of famous people who enter a village and restrained any civilians that act against the laws of the Guild. Usually by force. The enforcers are also disliked in many villages, including this one. Most enforcers act high and mighty around civilians, even around village elders. They were the exact opposite of hunters, who are low, humble and rarely shoot their mouths off at other people.

"Took you guys long enough!" A hunter yelled as the Enforcers flooded past the group and formed a line in front of the forest. A defensive measure, just in case any Jaggi became brave enough to venture back into the village.

Then the Enforcers started to encircle the hunters. Shields and lances/gunlances aimed straight at them. The group didn't take this too lightly and started to blabber out complaints, curses, threats, mock charging the Enforcers, who took a step back out of instinct before they were all silenced by an ear shattering gunshot that echoed throughout the area.

Behind the circle of Enforcers stood the Elite Guild Knight, Krieg Vastok. Customized gunlance and decorated shield in hand, Krieg was a renowned Guild Knight all around the land. He was rumored to have saved a village from an attacking Kushala Daora in his youth. Now, he only battles annoying brats and their pranks. As well as hunters.

"In the Name of the sacred Guild Knights," He bellowed, "you are all under arrest for the destruction of private property, careless use of hunting weapons inside a village and causing unrest amongst the civilian population with that _daring_ use of hunting skills!" His voice bellowed. Though aging and already at his late thirties, Krieg was still a dominant force with the ranks of the village Enforcers. A force that most hunters outside the village detest.

The group of encircled hunters held their ground with complaints and curses. That was, until Riku silenced them all with a raised fist. He stepped forward as did Krieg. The two individuals stood in silence and faced each other with professional respect.

"Krieg, you know we didn't do anything the law would punish us for. We were only defending the farmers and their fields. The_ village _fields. If we lost these fields, we would've lost our most reliable food supply. And then, we would've been dispatched to take care of the problem anyway. It's better to solve a problem before it even becomes one in the first place. You know that, don't you?" Riku said. His green eyes meeting cold gray.

"Yes, I do Riku. Hell, if I wasn't with the Knights, I would be praising for your actions. But sadly, the head Knight doesn't think the way I do. I'm sorry, but you all will have to come with me." Krieg said with sympathy. Krieg was one of the few Enforcers the hunters liked. His decisions were not based on arrogance and selfishness like the ones the other high Knights would give out. They were based on honest, professional and understanding knowledge. However, he was not the head Knight, therefore, he could not spare the righteous hunters from their undeserved punishment.

The hunters hung their heads in defeat and were starting to form lines when…

"No. I'll take their places." Riku said. Shocking everyone present. Including Krieg.

"Riku, are you mad? The punishment for this would be 10 lashes for each person involved. There's more than 50 people here. Do you know how many lashes you'll take?" Was Krieg's disbelieving reply. A young man at the age of 28 was willing to take a punishment meant for others? What person, hunter or otherwise, was willing to do that?

"I was the one who led the attack, therefore, I am the one who deserves to be punished." Riku replied confidently. The other hunters looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Surely he did not really mean this?

Krieg stared at the male for a few seconds before running a hand through his balding hair and ordered two Enforcers to remove his torso armor, gauntlets, helmet and weapon. Both fell to the ground with a loud thump as heavily armored Enforcers looped their arms around Riku's and were beginning to lead him away, but were stopped by Saeko.

"No Riku, you cannot go." She said. Her voice was filled with authority, but her eyes were begging him not to go. She'd seen the punishments dealt with onto unfortunate hunters and was unwilling to see her friend go through the same ordeal. "I will not allow it."

Riku looked at her. Determined violet met understanding green. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"If I don't, then who will?" He asked. The question silenced Saeko long enough for the two Enforcers and Krieg to take Riku away to the Guild Knights station. When she finally realized what had happened, it was far too late. The farms were almost clean of any Jaggi remains as Enforcers shoveled, pushed, buried and burnt them while other stood there straight and kept an eye out for any more Jaggi.

Saeko snapped her head around to find Krieg or Riku, but was only able to find Ayame. Sitting on a log whilst holding Riku's armor and his blade was resting beside her.

"Took you long enough to get back… You okay?" Ayame said. She stood and made her way over to Saeko with a worried expression.

"H-how long-"

"Three hours." Ayame cut her off."You stood there, not moving a muscle for three hours. The others left earlier on." Ayame sounded less annoyed of the fact that she stayed there for the last two hours waiting for her companion to awake from her word induced coma and more worried. She went over to her and draped her arm around Saeko's shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you home."

"W-wait!" She stuttered loudly. "W-what about Riku?"

Ayame smiled sadly and tugged on her friend. "He'll be fine. Let's get going."

The two girls were warmly welcomed back at the hunting guild by everyone and the guildmaster. The old man, Ramsley was his name, sat by the fireplace with a big glass of root beer in one hand. Saeko sat beside him with a glass of warm milk as she set down her bow and arrows and stared into the flames.

"Are you alright Saeko? I heard you were involved with the Jaggi attack earlier today." The old man said. His wrinkled face turned towards Saeko as he gulped down another mouthful of root beer. Saeko sipped her glass of milk and turned to the older man beside her.

"Yes, I'm fine sir. I'm just… Thinking about someone…" Was Saeko's somber reply. Ramsley nodded.

"Is it Riku?" Saeko nodded. Ramsley took another swig from his drink before gazing into the fire. "He's such a good man. It's rare to see such kindness these days."

"Yes, it is rare." She agreed. "I just hope that it does not become his very undoing."

"It won't." Ramsley assured. "It will just make him stronger. So long as he has the drive to keep going."

The guild doors burst open and Riku is thrown in. Outside, five Enforcers and a fat, graying, sword wielding man stood smiling.

"That should be a lesson to you hunters! The more trouble you guys cause around here, the harsher the punishments become!" The fat man said. He was Hershel Kaufmann, the Head Knight for the Pokke Guild Knight station. Contrary to the honorable position he held, Kaufmann was a cruel man. He was as evil as a Deviljho. He always puts himself above others, even women and children. No-one ever saw him as anything but a monster. And usually, the hunters are the ones who pay for the people's thoughts. Riku stood on shaky legs as his fellow hunters rushed beside him. The young man was in terrible shape. His back was covered with blood and cuts, along with the injuries he sustained from the battle between the Jaggi. Bruises covered his face and right eye while his nose was bleeding profusely.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that Kaufmann?" A hunter yelled, followed by loud words of acknowledgements. The Enforcers outside formed a protective semi-circle around Kaufmann. Their gunlances were raised and pointing at the hunters, who responded by drawing out their own weapons and stood ready to fight the Enforcers. The hall entire was filled with rising tension and anger until Riku made his way to the front.

"Stop it! All of you! Enough blood has been spilled today!" He turned and glared at Kaufmann with his one good eye. "Isn't that right?"

The fat man chuckled and ordered his escorts to stand down before walking away.

A tired and badly wounded Riku slumped to the floor as Saeko and Ayame arrived with a box of first aid medicine. As Ayame cleaned out the wounds on his back, Saeko took care of his arms. Cleaning all the cuts and gashes, stitching close deep cuts and applying ice onto the bruises on his face was the things the two girls did to Riku whilst he told them of his experience in the Guild Knight's torture section. He kept out the gruesome and bloody parts out though. He didn't want the two to think about Guild Knights so badly since Krieg was one of them.

"-and that's what they did to me."

"500 lashes…" Ayame breathed as she finished storing the contents of the first aid kit. "Riku, you're pushing yourself too hard. I mean, it's not a bad thing to cover other people's mistakes, but this is…"

"Ayame is right Riku." Saeko said. "You really should not be burdening yourself this much."

Riku didn't say anything. He stood and grabbed his things before walking out the door. Both grls looked at each other, before taking off after Riku. They were in front of the weapon shop when they finally caught up with him.

"Riku stop! Your wounds will open again if you keep walking that fast!" Ayame shouted as she grabbed a hold of Riku's left shoulder. Earning her a yelp of pain out of Riku. He jolted upwards before kneeling down on one knee. Saeko rushed beside him and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Riku, you are not fit to move yet." Saeko said.

"Then where am I supposed to sleep at? My house is at the edge of the village." Riku protested. Despite being wounded and in pain, his voice contained none of it. Only complaint.

"Well, you can sleep at Saeko's place tonight. Her house is only two blocks away from here." Ayame suggested as-a-matter-of-factly. The blood drained from Riku's face.

"Are still high woman?" He asked. "Saeko is a girl!"

Silence. Then came a "So?" from Ayame.

"I can't sleep at Saeko's place, damn it! Why should I be sleeping on someone elses bed when I already have my own?" He shouted indignantly. Ayame shook her head.

"Because you're injured, you live a long way away from here, and you could always crash in at one of our houses. I mean, we've done it before haven't we?"

"That was under different circumstances in different times!"

"It still doesn't change the fact that you will be staying at Saeko's until tomorrow. Saeko, would you mind?" She asked. Her accomplice nodded once and proceeded to lead Riku towards her domain. The two reached Saeko's house by nightfall, just as the stars began to twinkle.

"Here we are." Saeko said as she pulled out the key to her front door and unlocked it. The interior was mostly plain with almost no decorations but the purple painted walls. He had been into her house before and wasn't surprised when he saw the plainness of the interior. But he was surprised when he saw Saeko start to shed her Narga armor. Right there and then.

"Uh… Saeko…" Riku called. "I'm still here, you know."

She glanced at Riku once before picking up a towel and throwing it at his eye. Riku got the hint and obediently turned around as Saeko continued to undress. Saeko knew Riku wouldn't peek. Too many men had lost their consciousness from the pain of getting their manhood skewered by an arrow. And because Riku didn't want to end up like those poor people, he simply sat on one side of the bed, fumbling away at the towel.

"You can look now." Saeko said. Riku turned and was rewarded with the sight of Saeko wearing nothing more than a black nightdress and panties. His face flushed a crimson red as she laid down beside him.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet Riku?" Saeko said through a cute yawn. In response, he took off his boots and leggings before joining Saeko.

The last words he heard before sleep claimed him were…

"Goodnight Riku…"

**And that's that! I hope you guys can get a sense of what kind of person Riku is. Read and review if you get the chance!**

**Until then,**

**See you on the other side.**


End file.
